Al fin con ella
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Hermione Granger vive una vida de ensueño con el hombre que ama, pero la realidad es otra. Una cruda realidad que vive Draco Malfoy. Para: Athenea-Eris.
1. Soñando con el amor

**Al fin con ella**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"._

**Para: **Athenea-Eris.

**Petición:** Una historia que tenga como pareja a Draco y Hermione. Puede ser amor correspondido o no.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Soñando con el amor**

Despertó con el roce tibio de sus labios sobre los suyos y sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Le gustaba cuando él acariciaba su cabello en las mañanas y rozaba sus cálidos labios con los suyos en un tierno beso que la estremecía de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo siempre vibraba con sus delicadas caricias y se sentía viva en un plano en dónde existían ellos dos y nadie más. Un cálido y perfecto mundo.

En sus años en Hogwarts jamás hubiera imaginado que el chico que durante siete años la había insultado y humillado se iba a convertir en un hombre maravilloso. Tierno, dulce y amoroso. El esposo perfecto. Su esposo. El hombre que dominaba sus sueños y su realidad. El mismo que había convertido su mundo en el paraíso.

Aunque debía reconocer que habían aspectos de él que nunca cambiaban, por ejemplo, esa actitud arrogante y seria. Su aspecto sobrio hubiera asustado a cualquiera menos a ella. Ella conocía el hombre que había detrás de esa mascara de frialdad y aristocracia. El mismo que lo había perdido todo y que trataba de ser un mejor hombre solo por ella.

Él solo había sido un niño mimado y mal encaminado. Participó en una guerra, aunque en el bando contrario, solo porque protegía a las únicas personas que él quería, sus padres y ella jamás hubiera podido reprochárselo. Lo único que siempre había querido era que lo amaran y un hogar. Los mismos deseos que ella siempre había anhelado en lo más profundo de su corazón y que él había cumplido con creces, porque era inmensamente feliz.

Él se había encargado de resarcir cada uno de sus insultos con palabras de amor. Resarció las humillaciones con sus demostraciones de orgullo y protección contra todo el mundo mágico al declararle su amor y su intención de hacerla su esposa. Inclusive por ella había dejado su educación elitista y había aprendido a vivir con los muggles con respeto. Solo por ella y lo amaba con locura por eso, y mucho más. Diez años de palabras y caricias llenas de amor y ternura que siempre hacían que su corazón latiera de manera desbocada.

— ¡Hola preciosa! Aun en sueños no dejas de ser hermosa y a pesar de los años sigues brillando, y manteniendo esa juventud de antaño. Esa misma belleza que me enamoró siendo un chiquillo y que no supe apreciar hasta demasiado tarde —escuchó que le decía acariciándole el cabello con inmensa ternura.

Sonrió y abrió los ojos para verlo allí con su aspecto aristocrático y sobrio. Él le devolvió la sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le gustaba y había sido una de los tantos aspectos de él que la habían enamorado.

Se levantó de la cama y se lanzó a sus brazos. Se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso que le volvieron las piernas gelatina. Se hubiera caído al suelo, si él no la estuviera sosteniendo. Cuando nos apartamos lo miré seria.

—No ha sido tarde, Draco. Estamos juntos, ¿no? Lo estaremos siempre, porque tú me amas, como yo a ti—dije seria y con la leve sensación de que no era la primera vez que decía esas palabras.

Siempre me ha molestado esa manera tan pesimista de él de hablar de nosotros. Es como si no fuéramos estar juntos siempre. Hay veces que siento su miedo a que yo le deje y nunca lo he entendido, porque lo amo, y jamás lo dejaría. Aunque ha habido momentos en los que he pensado irme y no sé por qué si a su lado soy feliz.

—Lo sé. Sé que me amaste siempre, aunque era un capullo ignorante e imbécil —dijo estrechándome más hacia él de manera posesiva y hasta con miedo a que me apartará, lo cual no podía entenderlo.

— ¿Por qué dices "me amaste", si yo te amo y te amaré siempre?

— ¿Sabes? Potter y la Weasley tendrán un bebé.

Y ahí va con su habilidad de cambiar de tema, cuando sabe que estoy molesta. Gritarle "cobarde" se me ha ocurrido más de una vez, pero Draco es demasiado infantil y sé ofende con facilidad. Sé que él intenta ser un gran hombre para mí y lo es, pero tiene razón en decir que es un capullo ignorante e imbécil. Hay veces que logrado pensar que tiene menos neuronas que Ron y eso es mucho decir.

Espera, ¿Ginny tendrá un bebé? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? La última vez que vino de visita no lo dijo. Tampoco lo mencionó Harry. Es increíble, pero puede estar disculpándose una y otra vez por no ayudarme durante la guerra, cuando fui atacada, pero ¿No pudo decirme que será padre?

— ¡Lo voy a matar! Haré lo que Voldemort no pudo.

Estaba molesta con el que se hace llamar "mi mejor amigo". ¿Cómo es que no me ha dicho que será padre? Me visita todo los días y no puede decirme que será padre. ¡Si será idiota! Pero no entiendo por qué no me lo ha dicho. ¿Por qué ocultármelo?

—Creo que Potter no te lo ha dicho —afirmó Draco.

— ¡Pues no! Harry a veces puede ser un idiota despistado y obviar las cosas importantes, pero ya se va a enterar lo mal amigo que es —dije caminando hacia el baño.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Que mis supuestos mejores amigos me van a explicar por qué no me han dicho que serán padres. ¡Inclusive Ron que es un bocazas se lo calló!

— ¡No te atrevas, Hermione! No me dejes aquí solo.

— ¿No crees que estas siendo muy dramático? Solo iré un momento y volveré —dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta sonriendo.

De repente sentí una leve y dolorosa pulsación en el corazón y mi cabeza. ¡Oh, vamos! No puede ser que deje que me manipule. Iré a ver a Harry y a Ginny le guste o no.

— ¡Maldición Hermione! No quiero que te vayas.

Salí del baño completamente vestida. Al mirarme al espejo me sorprendí. No recuerdo en que momento me cambié los vaqueros y la camisa que me he había puesto por un largo vestido blanco. ¿De novia? ¿Un vestido de novia? ¿Por qué llevaba un vestido de novia? Volví a mirarme en el espejo y tenía nuevamente los vaqueros y la camiseta.

—Volveré pronto. Solo tengo que ir hablar con mis dos supuestos amigos.

— ¡No te vayas!

Reí por el dramatismo en la voz. No era la primera vez que Draco me hacia estos berrinches infantiles y siempre lo complacía quedándome, pero ahora tengo que ir a ver a Harry y a Ginny, y descubrir por qué no han dicho que serán padres o si he hecho algo que les ofendiera, y por eso no me lo han comentado.

La verdad es que podría esperar en la tarde, pero siento la necesidad de ir a verlos. Tengo ese presentimiento de que algo no anda bien y quiero descubrir la verdad. No puedo quedarme con la curiosidad y la duda, así que esta vez no puedo complacer a mi rubio platinado.

Me acerque y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios. Él intento agarrarme entre sus brazos, como siempre que intenta agarrarme, pero esta vez pude zafarme.

—Hoy estas más infantil que nunca –reí- volveré. Lo prometo. ¡Te amo! —dije saliendo por la puerta.

— ¡Hermione! No lo hagas. No me dejes. ¡Te amo! Vuelve conmigo. ¡Perdóname!

En cuanto termine de cerrar la puerta, volví a sentir una fuerte punzada en el corazón y en la cabeza. Quería volver a refugiarme nuevamente en nuestra habitación a su lado, pero el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal me hacía ir hacia la puerta. Quería volver al lado de Draco, pero en lo más profundo de mí sabía que hacia lo correcto y por alguna extraña razón sabía que también lo hacía por él.

Durante el camino, el pasillo se me hacía muy largo. Las fotografías de nuestra boda y vida junta se hacían borrosas hasta desaparecerse. Algo pasaba. Algo andaba mal. Los recuerdos no parecían recuerdos. Todo se me hacía tan borroso que ya no podía distinguir si algo era real o no. Al llegar al a las escaleras, me arme de valor y miré hacia atrás. El miedo que sentí me paralizó. Nuevamente recibí una punzada dolorosa en la cabeza y el corazón.

Detrás de mí ya no había un camino. El pasillo había desaparecido. Bajé las escaleras poco a poco. La sala de estar se veía muy resplandeciente. Seguía manteniendo la hermosura, pero se veía tan desolada. Aun cuando tenía miedo, sabía que debía llegar a la puerta. Quisiera o no, ya no tenía otra opción. Ya no había vuelta hacia atrás. Ya no había camino para regresar.

Caminé por la sala de estar y nuevamente los recuerdos se hicieron borrosos. Los recuerdos de felicidad que había tenido en esa casa junto a Draco. Las comidas juntos. Las risas. Los besos. Las noches de pasión. Todos esos recuerdos de inmensa felicidad se hacían borrosos hasta que no quedaba nada más que un inmenso vacío.

Al fin llegue a la puerta. Mi respiración era entrecortada. El miedo tensaba todo mi cuerpo, pero nadie podría decir que yo fui cobarde alguna vez. Tenía que enfrentarlo. La punzada en mi cabeza esta vez fue atroz y termine en el suelo sosteniéndome la cabeza. Sentía que iba a estallarme, pero debía ponerme nuevamente de pie. Debía salir. Lo sabía. Necesitaba salir.

Volví a ponerme de pie. Sentía mi cuerpo cansado y aunque no me veía me sentía más delgada. Más ligera. Ya no llevaba los vaqueros ni la camiseta y nuevamente tenía el hermoso largo vestido de novia, pero éste me pesaba. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y mientras lo giraba sentía que estrujaba y apretaba mi propio corazón.

Abrí la puerta y todo se volvió blanco. La luz era segadora y cerré los ojos. Ya no sentía tanto miedo, pero si estaba confundida. Comencé abrir nuevamente los ojos.

— ¡Oh, Hermione, te lo ruego no te vayas! —escuché una voz suplicante y por un momento no la reconocí.

— ¿Draco? ¡Te amo!


	2. La cruda realidad

**Al fin con ella**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"._

**Para: **Athenea-Eris.

**Petición:** Una historia que tenga como pareja a Draco y Hermione. Puede ser amor correspondido o no.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**La cruda realidad**

_Despertó esa mañana tranquilo y feliz como había despertado en los pasados los últimos diez años. Desde que había aceptado que amaba a Hermione Granger y había decidido cambiar de bando durante la guerra. Jamás había pensado que se podía ser tan feliz y mucho menos junto a ella, pero lo era. _

_Como todos los días le daba gracias a Merlín por aquella segunda oportunidad. Tomar la decisión correcta y aceptar su amor por ella había salvado no solo su vida sino también la de ella. Su misión era asesinarla, pero su corazón tomó la decisión correcta. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado toda su vida. _

_Giró sobre sí mismo y se encontró solo en la cama. Se levantó con parsimonia de la cama con una sonrisa. Escuchaba su risa y la de sus hijos por la ventana, así que camino hasta allí. Sonrió al verla con su cabello suelto en hermosos y delicados bucles. Llevaba un vestido largo, ajustado en sus pechos y una falda vaporosa de color esmeralda. _

_Sus dos gemelos de cinco años, una réplica de él mismo, pero con los ojos color miel como los de ella, corrían a su alrededor mientras ella reía a carcajadas con su pequeña hija de seis meses en brazos. Una réplica de ella con exactitud. Una niña que le hinchaba el corazón de amor y era su debilidad. _

_Amaba a su familia más que nada en el mundo y nada ni nadie le arrebataría la hermosa vida por la cual había luchado. El perdón de Hermione lo había sido todo para él y ese había sido el comienzo de su nueva vida. Su perdón había derrumbado todo lo que una vez había creído y había tenido que aprender a ser un hombre diferente por ella. _

_Ella comenzó a saludarlo con la mano riendo junto a sus hijos. _

"_¡Ven papá!, gritó uno de sus hijos riendo. _

_Se veía de ensueño. En el hermoso jardín de rosas blancas con los niños correteando a su alrededor. El cielo estaba tan soleado que era cegador, pero las risas eran música para sus oídos. La felicidad de ellos era su propia felicidad. El pecho de hincho de puro amor y orgullo por esos cuatro seres que lo eran todo en su vida. Su mayor tesoro. _

_De repente se escuchó una explosión e inmediatamente observo al jardín. Este se había vuelto oscuro. Las rosas blancas estaban marchitas. Muertas. Saltó por la ventana en pijamas y corrió hacia centro del jardín en donde sabía que estaba ella. _

_El suelo estaba lleno de vidrios rotos y aunque le lastimaban los pies no dejaba de correr. Logró llegar al centro del jardín hiperventilando y con el corazón agarrotado. Allí estaba ella dormida con un vestido blanco de novia. ¿Un vestido de novia? _

"_¡Hermione, despierta!"_

_Pero ella no despertaba. Respiraba, pero estaba muerta. Muerta en vida. No era justo. Él había cambiado por ella. Él la amaba. ¿Quién? ¿Quién le había arrebatado su vida? Se preguntó abrazándola, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. _

"_¡Tú!", le dijo ella en un leve susurro. _

"_¡NOOO!"_

**~ º ~**

Despertó bañado en sudor y con el cuerpo temblándole por el miedo, el dolor y la culpa como todos los días. Cada noche tenía la misma pesadilla, desde la noche de la batalla final y de eso habían pasado diez largos y dolorosos años en los que no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido.

Esa noche, diez años atrás, se suponía que reclutaría a sus amigos para asesinar a los amigos de Potter. Recordar le causaba mucho dolor, porque solo hasta que encontró a Hermione en un aula vacía más muerta que viva, cocida a crucios y maldiciones por Mulciber, no se había dado cuenta de que la única razón por la que la insultaba y se burlaba de ella era porque se había enamorado de ella desde que era un crío.

Ella que representaba todo lo que él no podía ser. Sí, era una sangre sucia, pero era libre y no tenía que vivir con los estereotipos de lo que era ser un sangre pura y mucho menos los de ser miembro de la casa de Slytherin. Y solo hasta ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta que estaba en el bando incorrecto y que eso no era lo que él quería ser, un asesino. No quería esa vida. Quería ser feliz y tener una vida tranquila.

Cuando la vio allí tendida en el suelo, mal herida e inconsciente por la maldiciones, se dio cuenta que la única manera de salvarse a sí mismo, y no hablaba de ir a Azkaban, sino de salvar su consciencia, su alma, era salvándola, así que cuando Mulciber comenzó a recitar la maldición asesina cansado de lanzarle maldiciones, no lo pensó dos veces y alzo su varita lanzándole un avada kedavra que acabo inmediatamente con la vida del mortífago.

Cuando Potter y Weasley aparecieron, lo encontraron con ella en brazos y fuera de sí mismo. El dolor estaba acabando con todo lo poco que le quedaba. Tanto Potter como Weasley le apuntaron con sus varitas, pero al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Mulciber, Potter de alguna manera lo había entendido o al menos parte. Solo con el tiempo entendió su amor y su culpa cuando comenzó a ir fielmente todas las mañanas y todas las noches a visitarla a San Mungo.

Las heridas de Hermione le habían dejado en un coma permanente y lo único que la mantenía con vida eran las pociones y los hechizos que le practican los sanadores todos los días. Durante mucho tiempo el mantuvo la esperanza de que ella se recuperaría, pero ahora simplemente no podía dejarla ir. De alguna manera, ella también lo mantenía con vida, porqué esta era una mierda.

Durante los últimos diez años ha mantenido la misma rutina desde que Potter lo defendió en el Ministerio y él fue exonerado de sus supuestos crímenes. La misma consiste en ir a verla, porque siempre siente la necesidad de verla en las mañanas, en especial después de despertar de su pesadilla, en la que vivía una vida con ella y luego la perdía una y otra vez. Luego va a trabajar en el Ministerio Muggle, en donde ejerce como mediador entre ambos gobiernos, el muggle y el mágico.

En la noche, antes de regresar a su pequeño apartamento en el barrio de clase media en el mundo muggle, viaja a San Mungo a verla. A leerle y hablarle de cómo están todos y que ha hecho en su día. Una vez por semana visita a sus padres al menos media hora. Dos o tres veces cena en la casa de los Potter o los Weasley y cuando no puede con su propia soledad se queda con su tía Andrómeda. La compañía de su pequeño primo ayuda que su infierno personal sea más llevadero.

Al principio no había sido fácil con ellos, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando. La primera en brindarle su comprensión, apoyo y amistad, fue la pequeña Weasley. Increíblemente ella podía ver lo que cargaba. Luego, increíblemente, fue la comadreja y luego de él, su esposa, Luna Lovegood. Poco a poco se ganó el apoyo y la amistad de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley e inclusive limo las asperezas con Potter y trabajo junto a él y la comadreja como Auror durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama, luego de martirizarse con los recuerdos, fue al cuarto de baño, tomo una ducha, se vistió y como todos los días salió de su casa directo a San Mungo a verla a ella. A la chica que siempre le gusto desde el primer año y con la cual se portó como un idiota simplemente porque según su familia era lo correcto.

Esa misma, la que no había podido salvar, porque en el fondo él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Según los sanadores algo la retenía y la hacía luchar, pero era cuestión de tiempo que las pociones y los hechizos dejaran de surtirle efecto, y él jamás estaría preparado para ese momento. No quería verla morir. No quería perderla.

Cuando entró a su habitación, la cual había decorado de la manera elegante y femenina con la ayuda de la pequeña Weasley, ahora señora Potter, se acercó a ella y rozo sus labios sobre los suyos como lo había hecho siempre.

La habitación que había varias estanterías llenas de libros, que él con el paso de los años le había leído, y surtido de distintas flores se sentía fría esa mañana y un leve presentimiento de algo andaba mal se le asentó en el pecho.

— ¡Hola preciosa! Aun en sueños no dejas de ser hermosa y a pesar de los años sigues brillando, y manteniendo esa juventud de antaño. Esa misma belleza que me enamoró siendo un chiquillo y que no supe apreciar hasta demasiado tarde —dijo acariciándole el cabello con inmensa ternura, a pesar de que estaba delgada y marchitada por la maldiciones.

—Lo sé. Sé que me amaste siempre, aunque era un capullo ignorante e imbécil —dijo sentándose en una butaca al lado de su cama sacando un libro de la estantería.

Aún era muy temprano y no había mucho movimiento por los pasillos del hospital. Así que tendría tiempo de leerle un rato antes de ir a trabajar.

— ¿Sabes? Potter y la Weasley tendrán un bebé… Creo que Potter no te lo ha dicho —afirmó.

Se percató que ella había comenzado a respirar agitadamente y que algo andaba mal. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a ella. Saco su varita y conjuro su patronus, que no necesito indicaciones y salió disparado por la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡No te atrevas, Hermione! No me dejes aquí solo.

De repente la alarma mágica que controlaba las pulsaciones de su corazón comenzó a sonar. Su postura fría y controlada estaba a punto de abandonarlo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

— ¡Maldición Hermione! No quiero que te vayas.

Varios sanadores y enfermeras entraron de repente a la habitación y comenzaron a revisarla, lanzándole hechizos, pero las pulsaciones del corazón de ella habían comenzado a bajar de manera alarmante.

— ¡No te vayas!

Sentía que su propio corazón se detenía. No quería perderla. No estaba listo y sabía que era egoísta, pero aun no quería dejarla ir, aun cuando sabía que a pesar de su inconsciencia ella sufría por los terribles dolores que le provocaban las múltiples maldiciones que los sanadores no habían podido sanar.

— ¡Hermione! No lo hagas. No me dejes. ¡Te amo! Vuelve conmigo. ¡Perdóname!

Los sanadores se apartaron de ella. No había nada más que hacer por ella. La mirada de Theo le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Ya no podían hacer nada más y el momento había llegado. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

— ¡Oh, Hermione, te lo ruego no te vayas! —dijo suplicante, pero el corazón de ella no resistió más y murió.

**~ º ~**

Despertó esa mañana más cansado de lo habitual para un mago de ciento veintisiete años. No era joven, pero aún le quedaban un par de años más que vivir. Esa noche por primera vez en ciento diez años no había tenido la misma pesadilla que lo había acompañado toda la vida.

Ese día se cumplía cien años desde que ella había muerto y se sentía más solo que nunca. Se levantó de la cama con la parsimonia que requería su edad y se encaminaba lentamente hacia el baño, cuando la escuchó. Esa risa. La de sus sueños. Su risa.

Se acercó al ventanal de su casa y entonces la vio. Llevaba el cabello largo suelto en delicados bucles y pequeñas flores, un vestido blanco con corpiño y una falda de tul. Corría por el jardín riendo como una niña pequeña jugando rozando con sus delicados dedos los pétalos de las rosas del huerto.

Ella lo vio a lo lejos y salió del huerto. Se acercó a la ventana sonriendo.

— ¡Hola Draco!

— ¿Herm… —había intentado preguntar, cuando un fuerte dolor arrojo en su pecho.

Las imagines de lo que había sido su vida, aparecieron frente a él como una película. Su niñez. Su vida en Hogwarts. La guerra. Sus viajes al hospital. Los años en soledad, porque jamás se casó. Vivió del trabajo a la casa y las pocas veces que salía era a sus cenas con los Potter y los Weasley. Poco a poco comenzó a caer al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo su corazón había dejado de latir.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó confuso, mientras ella sonreía con la mano extendida.

— ¡He venido por ti, mi amor!

Estaba confundido. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y fue cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. Allí estaba él, igual de joven como en su último año en Hogwarts, vestido con un traje de etiqueta blanco. Miro al suelo y encontró su cuerpo anciano sin vida. Levantó la mirada y la vio allí, hermosa y sonriente, saltó por encima de su cuerpo inerte y brinco el balcón.

Tomó la mano ella le ofrecía jalándola y la estrechó a su cuerpo. Por un momento se miraron mutuamente y entonces se fundió en el más dulce y anhelado beso.

Se separó de ella y acarició su cabello con ternura.

— ¡Cómo que te has tardado, sabelotodo!

— ¡Si serán idiota, hurón!—dijo riendo echándose a correr por el hermoso jardín, mientras él la seguía feliz.

Al fin estaba con ella.


End file.
